Guns n' Roses
by Cara.AnnSalvatore
Summary: After finding the only one she wanted after the outbreak, Scarlett learns new ways to live and kill.. Some love her, some hate her, some think she's a liability because of her 'condition,' but she's not leaving. She's got her family and her fire and she won't back down to anything thrown in her direction. Summaries aren't my forte but you should check out my story anyways!
1. Not Alone

**A/N: Hi there! This is my first-ever story for Walking Dead, so bare with me. I've got another for The Vampire Diaries, if you're interested in checking it out- just go to my profile. I'm starting this kind of in the middle of the Atlanta trip, in my OC's point of view. Anyways, on with the story! Hope you like it :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Walking Dead, sadly.**_

* * *

Shit, they're here. I can hear the walkers nearing my truck from the bells being swayed in the trees I've set up around the highway. I sit up straight in the backseat, checking all my supplies- a tent, single sleeping bag, another weeks' worth of food, two gallons of fresh water and as much of the stretchy clothes I could find before leaving. Damn, there's five of 'em nearing the truck now. As fast and efficiently as possible, I pull on some grey jeans and lace up my black leather combat boots, then a old red flannel over my tank top that hangs loosely over my baby bump.

I throw the blanket and pillow to the front seat and strap on my belt, leaving my pistol, a custom carved 38 special, in its holster and then strapped my Felon machete to my thigh. I stepped out of the truck and pulled out my larger machete I call bone, it's almost sword length, from the left side of my belt and swung it at the walker coming at me. The massive knife went through half its rotted head and into the neck of my next attacker, effectively decapitating it. I stabbed it through the forehead once the dead fell, of course. The next tree walkers came from all directions, so I bashed one of the fucker's heads in with the blunt heel on my boot by doing an upper kick while I used bone to decapitated the other two. I may be a little meatier than some ladies, but I sure as hell got twice the muscle and agility. With no other sign of walkers, I get behind the wheel, putting bone between the seat and gear shift, and head towards Atlanta to find Daryl.

This whole trip has been hell, with the separation alone. I went to Virginia for just a few days, when the breakout started. I turned right around, but by the time I got home he was already gone. Prob'ly thought I was a goner. But I came back. And the drive down.. it was pure hell. But I'll be damned if I don't find him.. I know he's out there, he's a goddamn survivor I'll tell ya that. I bet he's got Merle with him, too. Merle may be an asshole, but he's my brother-in-law and with the little family I've got, I count him as part of it. But Daryl's my rock.. I don't think I'll be able t' handle this new world, and our baby, without him.

But I figure I'd head through 'Lanta to see if they had that refugee center up and runnin'- maybe they'll be there. Maybe it would be safe enough to stay for when the baby comes.. But countin' on safety for another 6 months is a pretty big piece of hope. Hope's all I got, nowadays.

I finally got to Atlanta.. or what was left of it. The military camp was overrun with walkers- hell, the entire city was a travelin' grave yard. Luckily the walkers were hidden in back allies, the one's in th' street feedin' on a stray horse. But, I got through, bless my Toyota for its silent engine.

I get just outside of the city when I hear a car alarm just ahead of me, 'bout a mile from a mountain trail I know. I speed up to 80, 85 when I see a white van and a little red sports car. People! Real, living, people!

I speed in front of the loud sports car, bringing the cars to a stop. An Asian guy pops out of the driver's seat, but before I make introduction I run out of my truck, push him away and flip out my Swiss Army knife from a holder in my belt. First thing's first- gotta stop this damn alarm from trackin' any more walkers. A snip and a cut later, I've got it silent. Growing up with bikes 'n such, and after years of living with Daryl, I've gotten pretty good with that stuff.

I get out from under the wheel but flip the knife as a man in a Sheriff's uniform, maybe late thirties, approaches me from the van, Asian kid at his side.

A few more people topple out of the back of the van; a big black guy, an older Mexican guy, a skinny black woman, and a blonde chick pointing her gun at me, "Who the hell are you?"

I raise my brows at her mockingly, "Who the hell are _you_?"

The cop lowers her gun and steps toward me. "Sorry, we just got out of a rough situation. Are you alone?" he asks with a Southern accent, just as prominent as mine, which is not very strong.

I put my knife down slowly, and clip it back to my belt, "Yeah, you could say that..." I left out the pregnancy factor, these people don't need knowin' my business.

China boy tells me, "We've got a camp, up by a quarry. You're welcome to come up and stay with us-"

"They the only women?" I nodded to the two ladies near the van. I've come across a couple other groups on my journey, and I'll just say that none so far had been this friendly..

The black guy answered me first, "No, we've got a few other chicks- children too."

"You'll be safe there, from what they've told me," the cop said, "But we ought'a get up there soon to keep it secret."

I looked 'round the group, all antsy and starin' at me like the outsider I am. The cop caught me looking at the others, and reached out his hand.

"I'm sorry, haven't introduced anyone. I'm Rick Grimes, and this here's Glenn," he nodded to the Asian kid, "T-Dogg," black guy, "Andrea," blonde chick, "Morales," Mexican, "and Jacqui," the other woman. I took Rick's hand and shook it firmly.

"Scarlett. Nice to meet y'all, now let's get this show on the road," I nodded warmly and smiled, then went back to my truck. Glenn led the way in the (now silent) red Dodge Challenger, and I trailed behind the big white van.

We drove up a discreet gravel road up to an open dirt area. From where I was parked, I could see an RV parked in the center of camp, with an older man scopin' the forest and clearing surrounding the place. Another blonde girl, prob'ly Andrea's younger sister or somethin', was makin' up some food right nest to the RV. I got out of my truck, following Glenn who was being approached by another guy in a cop's uniform. Wow, two cops in the same group- what a coincidence.

"Who's this?" He asked, noddin' at me.

"I'm Scarlett," I said, reaching out and shaking his hand firmly, "I was passin' through Atlanta and I spotted them trailin' walkers with a car alarm."

"Shane Walsh," he replied. "Not t' sound like I ain't glad we found another living human being, but how long you thinkin' of staying here?"

I dropped my hands, stuffing them in my pockets, "Not sure... Been lookin' for my husband a few days now, and I'm still on the hunt. Ha, ain't that funny? Huntin' a hunter," I shook my head with a smile. "But I'm gonna find him, soon enough. I'll be out of your hair in a couple days."

Shane nodded, then went to help the rest of the group unload the supplies from the van. I went over to my truck and started to split some of my food up to offer the group. Rick caught my attention, though. I saw him run towards a lady with long, wavy brown hair and a little boy with blue eyes. Well, look'it that. Rick finds his family... good for him. I smile and gather the canned food in my arms, walking near the rest of the Atlanta group.

"That's nice, ain't it?" I said to Jacqui, who nodded and smiled sweetly. The Atlanta group and I had migrated to away from the cars, and I headed to the girl cookin' by the RV and set the food down on her little table. She looked up, and smiled with confusion.

"Woah, who are you?"

I smiled, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya. Name's Scarlett, got picked up in Atlanta-"

"Atlanta? You mean my sister's back?" So I was right about the sister thing. She scoped around, found Andrea and crushed her in a hug, blabbering about how worried she was. I figured out her name was Amy from Andrea's reaction.

I smiled and waved to the man atop the RV.

"Hiya, I'm Dale. Nice to see a new face around here," he greeted.

"Scarlett. Good to meet ya," I smiled at him and headed over to a camp fire that was lighting up the darkness of night, when a woman with a grey pixie cut, a burly man who looked terribly annoyed, and a little girl approached me- another family.

"Hello, I'm Carol and this is my husband Ed and daughter Sofia," she introduced them. Ed gave her a little look out of the corner of his eye and she seemed to visibly shrink. He's not a good one, I can see that. I bent down to Sofia, "Hi sweetheart, I'm Scarlett," she smiled and I stood back up, "Nice to meet ya."

I found myself a seat around the campfire, where we Rick told us his story about the hospital and I met another man in the group named Jim. But Shane kept glancing over at Lori and Carl, his wife and son, like he was being excluded or something. Weird.

"Scarlett," Lori said, "you must be awfully tired, traveling by yourself for so long. Why don't you get some rest?"

I smiled, then yawned ironically, "I think it's a good idea if I wanna get back to lookin' for my man... 'Night everyone."

The group bid their good-nights and I headed back to my truck. Didn't bother puttin' up my tent, I'll just be here a couple nights, get some rest before continuing my search for Daryl. Took off my belt, my felon, then my pants n' shirt and threw on a pair of cotton shorts to sleep in. Wrapped in my blanket in the back of the truck, hoping and praying that tomorrow I can look for him a little more. I fall asleep to thoughts of him, our family.

**~WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD~**

_A/N: Short chapter, I know. I promise everything after this will be 3X longer, I just wanted to get this story out there :) please, fav, follow & review! REVIEWS are my favorite thing in the world! next chapter will be up ASAP. love you all :) .xx_


	2. Life And Death

**A/N: Hey! I'm back :) Thanks so much to all of my favs/follows/! I'd really love some reviews though! This is how long my chapters will be from now one, covering an entire episode of WD. Anyways, on with the story...**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything.. Though I wish I owned Daryl/Norman! Ughh life._**

**~WDWDWDWDWDWDWD~**

Groggily, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Reached over to grab the bottle of mouthwash I'd saved, took a swig and swished it around as I got dressed. Some clean underwear, blue stretchy jeans, a black bra a size larger than my norm and a black lace camisole. Damn, I hope they just think I'm fat... Whatever. Was gonna happen sooner or later. I put on some slip-on shoes, strapped on my belt and Felon to my thigh, checked to make sure my pistol was loaded, then hopped out of my truck with a thud and spit. I took my hair from the mangled ponytail and poured some of the spare, non-drinkable water over my head, soaking my crazy curls. Brushed through the mess and let it fall over my breasts to dry and curl all over again. I saw Carol near the now skeleton of the Dodge Challenger and the RV, doin' laundry.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Morning."

"They're still a little damp, the sun'll have them dry in no time," she told me.

I looked at the close to see that my grey jeans and red flannel were among the bunch, "You washed my clothes?"

"I did best I could, with a washboard. Not half as good as my ol' MayTech back home," she smiled sadly.

I pulled her into a light hug, surprising her, "That's very kind. Thank you."

She smiled, "Your welcome."

Amy walked and Andrea walked over, "Morning, Scarlett! Sleep good?"

"Better than I have in a long time, Amy. Thanks," I smiled.

"So, you mentioned that you wanna go looking for your husband," the teen started.

"Uh huh," I said, helping Carol fold more clothes.

"Seem a little young to be married," Andrea muttered. I looked up at her with my brows raised,

"Twenty six young in your book?"

Andrea was about to retort, but Amy interrupted, "Well, if you don't mind me asking, could I see your ring? I looove jewelry, don't see much of it these days."

I started to respond when Shane noisily rolled up in a Jeep, "Water's here y'all! Just 'member to boil before use!" he hollered, then walked over to us.

"Morning, ladies."

"Morning," they replied. He nodded towards me and stood a few steps away, peering out over the whole camp. Kinda like a watch dog.

"So," I started, "Don't have a ring, we were never really materialistic people. Got each other's names tattooed on the finger instead," I stuck out my left hand, showing them the italic cursive on my finger and also revealing my other tats there. A small ying-yang (in the space on my hand in between my thumb and pointer finger,) some small flying birds flocked on the side of my hand (right underneath my little finger down to my wrist,) and on the inside of my wrist in the same cursive as my wedding tat, it says _fearless_. All very small and black.

Their eyes all widened at my ring finger, though.

"What's got your panties is a twist?" I asked jokingly.

"Uh, Shane?" Andrea called, ignoring me completely. Shane stepped over to us and asked what was wrong.

"I dun'no," I said, "I was just showin' these girls my wedding tattoo and she calls out for ya!"

"Shane, you need to see this," Andrea took my hand and put it in his. He looked over my hand, then pulled me towards a large portion of the group who were gathered under the canopy of the RV, and cleared his throat.

"Er, Scarlett? Can you tell us all your last name?" he asked.

Putting my hands on my hips, I got a little frustrated, "Dixon."

The entire group gasped in unison. What the hell is wrong with Dixon?

I said again, more powerful, "My name's Scarlett Dixon, and right there tatted on my ring finger is my husbands name Daryl. Now what the hell has got you all so da-"

"MERLE!"

Confused, I turn around to see Daryl comin' out of the woods, covered in grime. His back facing me with squirrels on his belt and his crossbow in hand as he continued to yell for my brother-in-law.

"Merle, get yer ugly ass out here! 'Got us some squir-" he turned around and caught sight of me. "Scar?"

A knot caught in my throat. "Daryl-"

He dropped his bow and the squirrels then ran over and pulled me to his chest, picking me up and buries his face in my neck, my eyes got all watery.

"Yer okay," he said. I sniffed and he set me down, my face breaking into a smile so big I could feel my dimples in my cheeks. Without warnin' Daryl grabbed my face and kissed me with all he had in 'im. His tongue pressed my lips and I let him in, kissing him back urgently, one hand pulling on his shirt and the other weaving through the ends of his hair.. Out of breath, he let me go, then his brows pulled together as he checked me out.

"How're ya here? I thought ya were dead in Virginia, fer God's sake!" He sighed, pulling me to his chest again, then he saw the group watchin' us like we were exotic animals and pulled away, tuckin' me under his arm.

"What're y'all lookin' at? Ain't never seen a husband n' wife reunite before? Jesus," he snarled. His cerulean eyes peered down to my stomach, his large hands coverin' the small bump staring to form there. "How's my little devil doin'?"

I smiled, "Good, s'far as I know. The baby-"

"Baby? You're _pregnant_?" Shane echoed, stomping over to us, "How're we supposed to take care of another Dixon, huh?" Hearing this, the rest of the group slowly migrated towards the RV.

"Ain't none of yer business how I take care o' my fam'ly," Daryl snarled.

I glared at Shane, "I'm only startin' my second trimester, we've got a while. Now where's my brother-in-law? I wanna prove to that sonofabitch I made it," I squeeze Daryl's side in anticipation.

Shane ducked his head, "Yeah, I needed to talk to you 'bout him."

I dropped my hand from Daryl's hip with a frown, "You telling me he's dead?"

"Not sure. There was a, uh, problem in Atlanta-"

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl yelled.

Rick stepped forward, "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it-"

"Who're you?"

"That's Rick Grimes," I told him, then looked back to Rick, "and I guess you're tellin' me that Merle was there in Atlanta 'fore I found ya?" Goddamn, I hope he wasn't ate by walkers.

Daryl made a low growl in his throat, "Well, Rick Grimes, got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him on a roof to a piece of metal. He's still there." Wait, what the_ fuck _did he just sa_y_?!

"Lemme jus' process this," Daryl paced a sec, running his hands through his dirty blonde hair, "So you han'cuffed my brother to a roof, and ya_ left him _there?!"

Rick paused... "Yeah."

Daryl pounced in a split second, but Shane ran in front and tackled him to the ground. I grabbed Shane's shirt and dragged him off my man and back-slapped his cheek.

"You ain't _never_ gonna put your hands on him again, got it?" I snarled, jabbing my finger in his chest. He got away quickly, and when I saw Daryl pull out his knife I got off the ground and grabbed his arm, pullin' him back from Rick. "He ain't worth it, babe,"

"Like hell he is!-" Rick put his hands up, and asked him,

"I just want to have a calm, adult discussion on this, okay? Think you can manage that?"

Daryl let out a breath and lowered the knife, putting it back in its place with a nod.

Rick dropped his hands, "What I did was not on a whim- your brother does not work or play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault," T-Dog interrupted, "I had the key. I dropped it."

I scoffed, "Couldn't pick it up?"

"Well I dropped it down a drain."

"If you think that made me feel better, it didn't," I said.

T-Dog came over to me, "Maybe this will- I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him. It's padlocked."

"That's gotta count for somethin'," Rick commented.

Daryl threw his hand up in the air, "To hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is! I gon' get him."

I looked up at him through my furrowed brows, "What? You can't go out there alone-"

"He won't be alone," Rick said, "I'm going back there." Daryl and I took this moment to sit down on a log, Daryl cleanin' up some arrows.

"So that's it," Shane yelled, "You're just gonna go right back out there? Why? WHY would you risk your life for a _douchebag_ like Merle Dixon?"

"Hey, choose your words more carefully," I warned him.

"Oh I did- douchebag's what I meant," he scoffed, "Merle Dixon.. guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dyin' of thirst."

I glared at him, "Shut your mouth, Walsh!"

"I don't care what he would or wouldn't do, it's what I gotta do. We left him like an animal caught in a trap, that's not a way for anything to die, let alone a human being," Rick said, fully earning my respect.

"So you and Daryl?" Lori started, "That's your big plan?"

"Right," I add, looking between Rick and my husband, "I mean, babe, I know you can take care of yourself, but I don't think just the two of you going is very smart."

Daryl lookked up to rick, and Rick slowly turned to Glenn, who slumped and sighed.

"Ugh, come on!" he whined.

"You know the way," Rick reasoned, "You've been there before- in and out no problem, you said so yourself."

"I know it ain't fair to ask, but I'd sure feel a lot better if you were out there with us. And I know they would too," Rick turned and nodded to Me then Lori.

I spoke up, "I'm comin' too."

Daryl glared down at me, "No way in hell. You ain''t going nowhere, Scarlett, 'specially Atlanta." Before I could argue, Shane interrupts.

"Great," he scoffed, "So now you're risking three man's lives."

"Four," T-Dog chimed.

"My day jus' keeps gettin' better n' better, don't it?" Daryl muttered. I whacked his arm- we may be rednecks but I try to be as little racist as possible. T-Dog heard him though and retorted,

"You see anybody else steppin' up, t' save your brother's cracker ass?"

"Why you?"

T-Dog rolled his head, "You wouldn't begin to understand, don't speak my language."

"So that's four," Dale sighed.

Shane stopped pacing a second and started waggling his finger at Rick, "It's not just four. Your putting every single person's life at risk. Just know that Rick. Come on, Rick, after that alarm thing walkers could be comin' up here any hour. We need you, we need all the able bodies at hand. To protect us, the camp!"

"Seems to me like what you really need here, are more guns," Rick stated.

"What guns?"

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, and over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. Dropped the bag in Altlanta when I got swarmed, It's jus sitting there on th' street waiting to be picked up."

Shane processed this a minute, then asked, "Ammo?"

"Seven hundred rounds, sorted." With that, Shane nodded in agreement. Daryl lowered his head and kissed my forehead, his bit of scruff brushing my temple, then stood up with his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Wait," I stopped him, then got up slowly, "I went through hell to find you, and now that I'm here, you're just gonna up n' leave?"

"Dad," Carl said, "I don't want you to go either."

"Yeah, to hell with the guns," Lori added, "Shane was right- Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in!"

I scowled at her, then turned back to Daryl, "Nevermind. Go get your brother and be safe, alright?"

He nodded, pulling me by the waist 'till my belly filled the space between us and kissed me again heatedly, when I heard Ed curse loudly.

"Damn rednecks, always horny as hell."

Daryl pulled back and yelled over my head, "Why don't you shut the fuck up an' mind yer own damn business!"

I smirked and stood on my toes to peck his lips again, and whispered, "Love you."

His lips turned up ever so slightly when he said, "You too, baby."

T-Dog backed the van up and Daryl went over and jumped in the back. As they began to pull out, I went over to Carol and Amy,

"Hey, would you ladies mind helping me get our tent set up?"

"Sure," Carol said, walking over to Daryl and I's truck.

"Daryl had a tent already with Merle," Amy told me, picking up the bag of my to-be-worn maternity clothes. Carol gathered my blanket and two pillows, and what I had collected in Arizona from my Dad, stuff for the baby. Just a very small amount of the essentials.

"Yeah, but that's Merle's tent. Mine's twice the size and I brought sleeping pads," I smirked, lifting the large bag that held the items. She smiled and shut the trunk. We walked back over Merle's tent and set down the stuff.

"Lemme just clean out Daryl's stuff and then move this over for Merle, if he's alright," I said, muttering the last part. They nodded and they started sorting through my dirty clothes to add to the laundry. I climb in the small tent and go for his hunting bag, but my attention is caught by my guitar case! I pulled out of the tent so I could open it up, Carol and Amy looking down at me.

"I can't believe he brought this," I muttered. I opened the old case and inside my six-stringed friend lay untouched. It's made from mahogany, with a deep rep grain that's worn just below the opening, from all my banging and whatnot. "DARCY" is carved on the top of the body, on the right side of the strings- that's what I'd named her when I was just fourteen.

"I wondered why he had a guitar," Amy commented, "Didn't seem like he was one to play."

"Or to simply save a musical instrument in the event of an apocalypse," Carol added. I chuckled and closed the case, I'll save this for another time. I go back into the tent and pull out his bag and just put all of his clothes into the laundry basket. I bring out his sleeping bag to shake out, and when I did two small pieces of paper flew out. I bet over to pick one up, Carol the other. I turned it over and in my hand I held my first ultrasound. My smile stretched wider, dimples and all.

"Is this when you got married?" Carol asked, bringing my attention over to her. She showed me the picture that was, yes indeed, the two of us on our wedding day. It was a picture of us under our tree in the woods, where we had our ceremony. I was caught laughing, holding my rose bouquet leaning into Daryl, who was -to their surprise- smiling widely down at me.

"It is.. I'm so happy he saved this," I said. We started taking out the tent and putting it together.

Amy looked over my shoulder, "Wow, you Dixon's clean up nice!" I laughed, remembering all the fuss about Daryl and Merle wearing suits. Neither of 'em would go for a full on tux, so we compromised with new red t-shirts and black blazers. My dress wasn't all that fancy, either. It was a warm white gown that came to my knees, with rushed chiffon straps and a wrap from the sweetheart neckline the small of my waist and a flowing skirt. I got a fancy pedicure and just went barefoot- didn't want to bother with heels since we were out in the woods. The tattoos on my feet were perfectly clear in the photo; a delicate looking feather stretched at a curve on my right foot from below my ankle to an inch about my big toe, and the words, _"Stand Strong"_ in the same shape on my left. It was a really small ceremony, with a barbecue afterwords. Just Merle, Daryl's best friend Ron, my father, and my best friend Cassandra.

"How long ago was this?" Carol asked, now laying the pads and my jumbo, two-person sleeping bag down in our tent. I grabbed my clothes and Darcy, tucking the guitar in a back corner and the clothes next to my side of the sleeping area.

"I was twenty-four and he was thirty. It'll be two years on July seventh," I told her. We'd just gotten everything put away and now taking everyone's laundry over to Ed's car.

Amy waggled her brows at me, "So he's an older man."

Jacqui came over to the car, bringing the buckets, the small bit of soap we had and four washboards.

"Who's this older man?" she asked.

I chuckled, "Daryl. We've got a six year gap," we shut the truck and Amy, Jacqui and I loaded into the back while Ed and Carol rode in the front down to the quarry to do the washing.

"I met him when I was sixteen, my dad gave him a job in construction and I came along to a project one day after school. Been together ever since."

Jacqui smiled, "That's swe-"

"Would you be quiet? Givin' me a damn migraine," Ed growled. Carol turned around in her seat with her hands together and mouthed, '_Sorry, just let it go.' _

Well, for now.

We drove in silence the next fifteen minutes 'till we got down to the water. We unloaded everything and set up a stations: Amy wets, Carol washes, I rinse and Jacqui dries. This went on for a while, whitching jobs to keep the labor even. Ed stayed back at the car mostly, doin' whatever he does.

"I do miss my MayTech," Carol sighed.

"I miss my bed, and my satin sheets," Andrea added.

Jacqui sighed loudly, "I miss my coffee maker, with that gold drip filter and built in grinder, honey!"

"My computer. And texting," the teen said next to me.

I smiled, "I miss Haagen-Dazs coffee ice cream and the studio."

"What studio?" Jacqui asked me.

"My music studio. Was workin' on a little mixtape before all this happened, left all my work in the studio. Shame," I sighed.

Andrea stopped scrubbing, and looked at us all, "I miss my vibrator."

The ladies all chuckled, and Amy just sank and muttered, 'Oh, God.'

Carol checked to see if there was anyone around, then said, "Me too."

We all burst into laughter at that, and Jacqui starts gasping for breath when I add, "I miss fuckin' my husband twenty-four seven. Since I got pregnant, it's been 'round the clock. I hope y'all are heavy sleepers."

Ed came walkin' down to the walker, "What's so funny?"

Andrea let out a breath, "Just swapping war stories, Ed."

We all quieted down, and Ed just kind of lingered. Then I smelt him light a cigarette.

I turned around, plugging my nose, "Would you mind puttin' that out? Ain't good for the baby."

He took another puff, "What's a piece of trash like you care?"

"Ed," Carol scolded. But I got up, wiped my hands and walked up to him. I am not letting it go this time.

"Trash? 'Cause I got tattoos on my body and piercings in my ears? I've got a college degree in language and literature, and I doubt you have a high school diploma. So put out the damn cigarette, or I'll do it for you." He ignored me and took another puff, and as he drawled it away from his mouth I smacked it out of his hand and smothered it in the ground.

The ladies stood up to back be up when he said, "Don't think I won't knock you on your ass jus' cause you're knocked up with that hillbilly's kid, tell you what. Now cummon," he nodded at Carol, "Let's go."

Carol got up silently but Andrea pushed her back, "I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed."

"I say it's none of your business. Come on now, you heard me. Or you gonna regret it," he warned Carol.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later? We've all seen them, Ed," Jacqui spat. Ignoring Jacqui, Ed grabbed Carol's arm and tried to drag her away from us. But we all fought back and pulled her away, then when Carol tried to stand up for herself Ed started screaming.

"You don't tell me what, I tell you what!" and smacked her across the face. He kept yellin' at her and us ladies were pushin' him back, struggling against his muscle. Shane hears us and runs over, dragging Ed away near the car.

"Get off me! Get off of me!" He yells at the cop. Shane pushes him to the ground and whams his fist into Ed's jaw, over and over again, beating his face to a pulp. We tried to get him to stop after a punch or two, but in my opinion the guy deserved it.

"You put your hands on your wife or daughter or anyone on this camp and next time I will not stop! I will not stop. Do you hear me?! I'll beat you to death, Ed, I'll fucking beat you to death!" Finally, Shane figures it's enough and walks away, letting Carol rush over in concern to the husband that hit her not sixty seconds ago. I eyed Shane curiously as he slowly walked away from what was left of Ed.. I followed him to his truck with a basket of Daryl and I's damp laundry and got in his truck. He shot me a look and I smiled at him- he may be a dick, but he know's whats right and wrong. He took me back up to camp in a silent ride.

**~WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD~**

I sat next to Jacqui and Carl, folding my dry clothes. He was trying to whittle an arrow, me givin' him little tips along the way, when Andrea and Amy came back up from the quarry with at least a dozen fish. Lori started applauding, Morales coming out and taking the fish from Andrea.

"Ladies, because of you, my children will eat tonight- thank you!" he said.

"Mine too," I added, rubbing my small belly.

"Thank Dale," Andrea replied, "It's his canoeing gear."

"Mom look! Look at all the fish," Carl exclaimed. Morales brought the fish over to Carl and he started podding one in the side, "Whoa."

"Yeah whoa," Lori chuckled, "Where'd you two learn to do that?"

"Our dad," Amy replied.

Carl looked at her wide eyed, "Can you teach _me_ how to do that?"

"Sure! I'll teach all 'bout nail knots n stuff!" She looked at Lori, "If that's okay with you?"

Lori scoffed, "You don't see me arguin'!"

Dale walked over from the field, "Hey Dale!" Andrea called.

"When's the last time you oiled those poles? It's a disgrace!"

He sighed, "I uh, I don't want to alarm anyone but- we may have a bit of a problem..." Shane walked over to him and we all looked over his shoulder to see where Dale was pointin'- it was Jim, up at the top of the fields, digging. I stood up slowly to get a better look at him... Seems like he's been up there all day.

"We need to go up there," I said, "He ain't looking too good."

"Right," Dale agreed, "I just came down from there and he wouldn't even take my water. Let's go."

We all nodded at Dale and started the short walk up to the fields. When we emerge from the trees, Jim didn't even stop to look up.

"Hey Jim, why don't you hold up an' give us just a second here, please?" Shane asked. He stuck the shovel in the ground and asked,

"What do you want?"

"We're all just a little concerned, man," Shane said calmly, "that's all."

"Dale says you've been out here for hours," Morales stated.

"So?"

Shane chuckled, "So why you diggin'? You- ha- you headin' to China?"

"Doesn't matter," he smiled then picked up the shovel again, "I'm not hurtin' anyone."

Dale stepped forward, "Yeah, except maybe yourself! It's a hundred degrees today, you can't keep this up-"

"Sure I can, watch me!"

I crossed my arms under my chest, "Jim, no one else's gonna say it, but you're scarin' people. Lori's son, Carol's daughter," I nodded back at the two kids. He smiled,

"They ain't got nothing to be scared of. I mean what the hell people I'm out here all by myself. Why don't you just go and leave me the hell alone," he sighed.

Shane got a little clsoer to him, "We think that you need to take a break, okay? Why don't you go get yourself in shade, some food... Maybe, I'lll tell you what, in a little bit I'll come out here I'll- I'll help you myself, Jim. Just tell me what it's all about, just give me that shovel."

Jim looked up at him and asked in a threatening tone, "Or what?"

"There is no 'or what.' I'm askin' you, I'm comin' to you and I'm askin' you. Please, I don't wanna have to take it from ya."

"And if I don't? Then what? Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier huh?" Shane stopped.

Jim yelled at us, "You've all seen Ed's face, huh? Or what's left of it!" Then he looked back at Shane, "See that's what happens when someone crosses you."

"That was different, Jim" Shane growled.

"You weren't there," Amy said, "Ed was out of control and he was hurting his wife-"

"That is their marriage, that is not his! He is not judge and jurry, he had no right-"

"Jim," Shane interrupted, "Just give me the shovel and-"

Jim pushed Shane away, swinging at him with the shovel, and Shane got him to the ground in the position to cuff his wrists. Jim was screamin' at him, tellin' him he had no right. Clearly, we all though otherwise.

"Hey hey hey, Jim! Jim, nobody is gonna hurt you, okay?' Shane soothed him.

"It's a lie, it's the biggest lie there is," he said sadly, "I told that to my wife and my to boys.. I said it a hundred times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere and and there were dozens of 'em.. They just pulled 'em right out of my hands. The only reason I got away was because the dead were too busy eating my family."

We were all silent in hearing his story, then Shane got him up and we walked in silence down to the camp where Shane took Jim out to a tree in the shade. I went back to Daryl and mine's tent to put away our clothes, then back to a table with Lori, Carl, Sophia and Carol a bit away from the tree where Jim was getting some water from Shane and Dale. I was helpin' Carl with some math problems Lori gave him and Sophia was drawing. Then I overheard Dale asking Jim why he was digging.

"I had a reason, don't remember. It was something I dreamed last night. You were in it," he hollered to Carl, "You were worried about your dad... Are you worried about him?"

"I don't think we need to talk about that," Lori said.

"You dad's a police officer, he helps people. Probably just came across some people needin' help, that's all." The two smiled back at Jim,

He nodded to me, "And I may not know him well, but Dixon is tough as nails. He'd get through anything without lettin' anyone die. Am I right?"

I smiled, "Daryl's a fighter, alright."

"There ain't nothing stopping him to get back to you and your mom, okay? I promise you that," Jim told Carl. He nodded and got back to his work.

**~WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD~**

"Would you pass the fish, please?" Lori passed the dish around the fire, and I sipped my water. I took the fish from Morales next to me and served myself another fillet.

"Man, I missed this," Shane commented.

"Me too. I was craving fish the whole time I was pregnant before this," I chuckled. I set down my plate for a sec, then whipped my head forward on the ground to gather my hair off my neck, pulling it into a ponytail.

"What's that on your neck?" Carl asked me. I leaned back up, touching the ink under my hairline,

"A rose. The first tattoo I ever got, on my eighteenth birthday."

"Can I see it?" Sophia asked. I smiled at her and shifted in my seat, lifting the red curls over my shoulder to reveal the small green stem with leaves and the blooming red rose.

"Pretty!"

"Thanks," I replied. I looked around at the group where most of them were eyeing me curiously, "Y'all're curious, ain't ya?" I asked.

Their eyes turned back to their food, but Andrea asked me anyways, "I am. How many tattoo's you got on that ivory skin of yours, Scarlett?"

I laughed, "Eight, including Daryl's. You saw ones on my hand, then I've got two on my feet," I slipped out of my shoes and pulled my feet up to my chair. Everyone looked at the ink, reading it carefully.

"'Stand strong' has always been somewhat of a mantra for me," I explained, "Then I have a small dream-catcher on the right side of my rib cage that spells '_Carpe Diem_' in the strings, almost like in Charlotte's Web."

Dale smiled, tinkering with his watch, "I've always loved that saying."

"What's _carpe diem_ mean?" Carl asked.

"It's 'sieze the day' in Latin, right?" Lori asked me.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I speak fluent. Actually I speak Spanish and Italian too. I have a degree in language and literature," I told her.

"Cool," she replied. I smiled at her and continued eating my food.

"_¿Qué tipo de español habla usted?_" Morales asked me.

"_Lo aprendí de mi amigo argentino en la escuela secundaria._"

"_Impresionante,_" Morales' wife commented.

"What are you gossiping about, over there?" Andrea chuckled.

Morales' wife laughed, "He just asked her what type of Spanish she speaks. Scarlett said she learned it from an Argentinian friend in high school, and I said it was impressive."

Andrea nodded, and we continued eating. Then Morales said to Dale, "I gotta ask you man, it's been driving me crazy."

"What?"

"That watch," he chuckled.

"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale asked with a grin.

"I see you every day, same time, winding that thing like a villiage priest saying mass."

"I've wondered this myself," Jacqui added.

"I'm missing the point?" Dale asked defensively.

Jacqui laughed, "Unless I've misread the sings, the world _seems_ to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while."

"And there's you," Morales continued, "Everyday. Winding that stupid watch."

"Time's important to keep track of, isn't it? The _days_ at least. Don't ya think, Andrea? Back me up here," he asked her. She gave him wide eyes sipped her beer. Dale disregarded her and continued.

"I like, um, what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch, that'd been handed down from generations. He said, "I give you, a mausoleum of all hope and desire. Which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine, or my fathers before me. I give it to you, not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it. For a moment. Now and then. And not spend all your breath trying to conquer it."

We all were silent a moment, sucking in this piece of life.. Then Amy had to go ruin it by saying, "You're so weird."

I laugh along with everyone else at the teen's reaction. Dale said, "It's not me, it's William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing." Amy nodded obnoxiously and stood up.

"Where're you going?" Andrea asked.

Amy face-palmed, "I have to pee. Jeez, try to be discreet around here."

The whole camp laughed again and we continued eating. Then we heard piercing scream, and we all look up to see walkers coming into cam.p. A dozen, no three, emerging from the bushes. Everyone goes into a panic and I pull out my gun.

"Everyone get out!" Shane yelled, shooting down walkers with his rifle. I followed his lead and started going at them, too.

The children were clinging to their parents, people screaming as others were getting eaten. I stayed as calm aas I could, reloading my pistol with the last round I had.

"Come one, come one, stay close! Stay close!" Shane yelled, and I went along with him, bringing up the tail between Lor, Carl, Carol and Sophia. People all around us were getting singled out, ripped apart by the dead. We were walking up the hill slowly everyone slowly migrating to the middle of camp, taking out walkers as we went.

"Come on, get to the RV! Try try try," Shane yelled. I ran out of ammo, struggling to switch from my gun to my machete when I see Rick, T-Dog, Glenn come into view, shooting down walkers.

"Lori?! Lori?!" Rick ran to his family and suddenly panic reached me.

"SCARLETT! SCAR!" I heard. Daryl came into my view and ran into me, both of us covered in the splatter of blood.

"Thank God yer okay," he said. Sprang with fear I pulled closer to him, burying myself in his chest... I always feel safer when I'm close him. His free hand gripped my waist tight, and the sounds of cries filled the air.


End file.
